


Final Fantasy XV: Militis Vincula

by doctorcanon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Short Chapters, Warnings are for future chapters, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorcanon/pseuds/doctorcanon
Summary: Working title. This is a series of related series of one-shots for a canon divergent project exploring different concepts such as anti-Niflheim racism, Ardyn being a politician from Tenebrae instead of Niflheim and Stella joining the party. May become a full series later. Concept Two: Pregame. He's done it. After four years, Prompto has officially made rank in the Crownsguard and reunited with Noctis, Gladiolus and Ignis. Not only that but he's the only civilian in his graduating class. Ignis invites him to a home cooked meal to celebrate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis is about 11 in this and he has seen some shit.

 

Lord Amicitia has attended many practice drills with Cor and has appraised all the students properly. Even though he went into this endeavor with an open mind, Clarus doesn't like Ignis. He doesn't want him near the prince or his son. Frankly, he doesn't give a damn how much Gladiolus trusts Ignis or his promise to never leave Noctis's side. The boy is a Nif, and all Nifs are the same. Behind the cool, collected exterior, Ignis has a nasty streak a mile long. Violence boils underneath that boy's skin and he's made it perfectly clear to Regis that they should wash their hands of this little vagrant before Noctis gets too attached to him. Even watching him spar with Cor is a little disturbing. He's got this ugly little habit of getting back up after he's knocked down by his teacher.

 

“Again, please.” Ignis requests before he even manages to stagger to his feet. The clashing of weapons resumes. While Clarus admits the daggers are respectable, Ignis's insistence on learning his way around pikes and spears makes him think of Niflheim's Magitek Pikemen from his days in the infantry. Clarus doesn't watch the fight, choosing instead to watch the other student's facial expressions. They all but despise him. It's no secret that Ignis is first in the line up of potential staff officers from the Filli Scientiam Program because of his previous familiarity with the prince. He'd be a hypocrite if he accused his old friend of nepotism but all the students ought to have a fair chance.

 

Cor knocks Ignis down once more, careful not to hit the boy's head. Cor treats his students equally, but even he regards the boy coldly in his requests for more drills. Clarus has been witness to many awkward conversations between the two. Moreover, Clarus is sure that the only people who really believe in Ignis's steadfastness are Regis and Noctis.

 

Of course a boy like Prince Noctis would be enamored with someone who saved his life. Clarus can't argue with the fact that Ignis is the reason Noctis and Gladiolus are still alive. However, his intelligence and composure are beyond what a boy of eleven should have. He might as well be another Nif-made machine. Ignis might've won Gladio and Iris's favor but that boy is _not_ welcome in House Amicitia.

 

Perhaps he should have been watching the fight because a sharp “clank” makes him snap back to the practice arena where _Cor the Immortal_ has been _disarmed_. First, comes the shock. It doesn't matter that Cor is just running practice drills with the students. What matters is that Ignis has the audacity to disrespect his mentor by knocking him to the floor in front of his fellow students. What is he trying to prove? Next, comes outrage. If this Nif had a live weapon, the point of Ignis's spear would be poised to dive into Cor's neck. The Immortal Warrior could be felled by a child.

 

“ _Enough!_ ” Clarus roars already up and marching toward the Marshal and his potential assassin.

 

“Have I done something wrong, sir?” The Nif Boy is a little too innocent for his tastes. Clarus snatches the foil away from him. Ignis doesn't flinch. “Am I not supposed to show improvement?” The edge of sarcasm does not go unnoticed. Clarus nearly loses his temper. He turns on the boy, towering over him. Undaunted, Ignis waits for retribution. Clarus hates this boy's eyes. They're haunted, jaded things that belie none of the childlike innocence of his peers.

 

“ _Out._ ” It comes out like a hiss from a snake. Ignis is an intelligent boy and knows a warning when he hears one. He doesn't push his luck. Instead, he bows and without another word, turns on his heel and leaves. Composed though he may be, Ignis slams the door behind him so hard that the his classmates jump at the sound.

 

“He's a Nif, alright.” Cor mutters, already on his feet. Under any other circumstances, he'd be proud to have a student improve at this rate. “Brutal to the core.” He's destroyed hundreds if not thousands of Magitek Soldiers, Ignis is just as cold and efficient. He hardly even sees the boy bleed, much less crack under the enormous pressure he's under. He finds it hard to believe that Ignis just happened to meet Noctis after the attack in Tenebrae, save both his and Gladiolus's life and care for the queen in her final days. Cor has heard Noctis's stories of Ignis and their journey back to Tenebrae. He's starting to think that their fourth friend “ _Prompto_ ” doesn't even exist. Cor won't disobey his king, but he's still his own man. A part of him is ashamed to be so suspicious of a child, but this is war. Anyone who isn't your ally is an enemy. This boy hasn't proved himself to be an ally. Not yet.

 

They can't accept Ignis until they know what truly happened to Queen Aulea. It seems no one ever will. Right now, all they have to go on is Noctis's word. Unfortunately, that's enough for Regis.

 


	2. Heritage (Ignis & Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concept Two: Pregame. He's done it. After four years, Prompto has officially made rank in the Crownsguard and reunited with Noctis, Gladiolus and Ignis. Not only that but he's the only civilian in his graduating class. Ignis invites him to a home cooked meal to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers Ahead for Chapter 13 and part of Prompto's backstory. Prompto is 14, Ignis is about 16. If it seems weird that Prompto is angry that he couldn't shoot someone at the age of 10, good. Ignis is only 16 so his eloquence might still need a bit of work.

“Get rid of your accent.” Ignis has never been shy with his advice but this isn't the time. This is the first time he's been alone with Ignis since their big group reunion in the Crownsguard Induction. Now that everything's died down, Prompto hoped to have a heart to heart with ol' Iggy. Apparently that's not an option, because Ignis hasn't so much as looked him in the eye since they started eating.

 

“That's the first thing you say to me, dude? Really?” Prompto wants to sound like he's joking but honestly, he's kind of hurt. It's been nearly four years. He's worked his ass off to get this far. He wants to be as good as his friends are and yet he can't even get some decent eye contact. “Geez...should I just go? Is that what you want?” Now he wants to sound angry, he's not doing that well either. Did Ignis make this meal just for a lecture?

 

“No.” Ignis replies simply. Too simply. Prompto sighs, shifting uncomfortably. He doesn't know what to say, he's _certainly_ lost his appetite. He's never been able to tell what's going through Ignis's head. “I just want your transition into the Crownsguard to be as smooth as possible.” Ignis coolly takes a sip from his mug. There's something inherently wrong with a sixteen year old drinking canned coffee at this hour. “You're a _civilian_ with no one to vouch for you and no noble lineage to speak of, you're fortunate no one's pegged you for a Nif yet.”

 

“Well, I mean...some people at school guessed but I figured it'd be better just not say...” Prompto tries to explain.

 

“Good.” Ignis cuts him off. Sitting back and crossing his arms, Prompto frowns. Ignis still isn't looking at him but he knows the other boy can sense his discomfort.

 

“What about you? You never got rid of your accent. You just changed it.” Prompto challenges weakly. Ignis's new accent makes him sound like a completely different person. There's no slang or thick drawl. Sometimes, it didn't even sound like he spoke a common language.

 

“ I didn't have the luxury of telling people that I wasn't from Niflhiem.” Well, Ignis has him there. The press had his entire life story splashed on every newspaper in town. _Niflhiem Refugee First to Join Revolutionary Educational Program_. Having sneaked off by then, Prompto remembers being secretly proud. Was he wrong? “The teachers of the Filli Scientiam Program couldn't understand what I was saying. I had to adjust. In fact, some of them believed I couldn't even read.” Now that's a bombshell.

 

“Whoa, really? Just 'cause of your accent?” He asks. Ignis just nods as he sips his coffee. “I...never really had that problem...” Prompto had difficulties making friends for _completely_ different reasons.

 

“But you will in the Crownsguard.” Ignis's grim assumption kind of makes Prompto want to scream “why won't you look me?” at his old friend. “ Through no fault of his own, Noctis has already singled you out _and_ you have a unique skill set. The Marshal will notice you before long.” Well, that's not terrifying at all Iggy, _thanks for that._ “It's best they not get a whiff of where you're from. It will make things difficult.”

 

“How difficult?” Prompto blurts out before he realizes he's spoken. The ensuing silence has Prompto wishing he could pick words out of the air and swallow them back down. Ignis puts his fork down and sits back with a sigh. He finally glances up at Prompto. Ignis's eyes are designed to observe but there's always been something jaded in them. Now it's leaked into the bags under his eyes.

 

“Difficult enough for me to _worry_ about you.” Ignis replies with clear, unguarded honesty. For all his acumen, he doesn't seem to notice he's shot Prompto through the heart.

 

“All this time?” Prompto has no idea how he speaks over the lump in his throat.

 

“Of course.” The answer is too easy. Prompto studies Ignis's face for five minutes but there isn't even a hint of irony. He's been gone for almost four years. Four years of being alone, unable to conform to Crown City's society. He often wondered if the others would acknowledge him when he came back. Noctis is the Prince, Gladio has generations of noble blood and pride behind him. He's sitting across from the future king's right hand, for the gods sake. He started from the bottom. When Ignis last saw him, he was a fat crybaby with a gun. Now he's the only civilian to complete the Crownsguard Recruitment Test in his graduating class. He just wants to be on their level. Today, sitting across from Ignis, he feels like he's arrived. However, Ignis seems a bit confused. “I thought you were hungry.”

 

“Ah! Oh yeah! _Starving_.” With appetite back tenfold, Prompto not only chows down, but goes back for seconds, just to show how grateful he is.

 


End file.
